Finnick's Forbidden Desires
by Lexie Strelka
Summary: Finnick has been painfully hiding his true sexuality for many years. One rainy day in Zootopia, that hurt reaches a breaking point. Little did he know that his long-time friend Nick has been feeling the same way too. One-shot, Heavy Nick Wilde/Finnick Yaoi, Anal, M/M, Gay sex.


I hope you enjoy reading my first story! I'm open to suggestions (possibly requests) and constructive criticism, but I don't guarantee that I'll follow up on requests. (slightly inspired by the story 'Shagging Wagging' by LucarioMaster41, if you have time, check it out!

* * *

 **Finnick's Forbidden Desires**

It was a dark rainy evening in the city of Zootopia, this time not only in the Rainforest, but in the city centre as well. The bustling metropolis was more calm and empty than usual, with the mammals staying at home and all. Deep in the slums and alleys of the city, Nick Wilde was crawling and sneaking around the concrete jungle to a little beat up apartment, with a conspicuous van parked in front of it. business was slow, and he can't do much conning today. After taking short glances to make sure nobody was following him, he knocked on the rusty old door, and patiently waited for his tiny friend Finnick. A few moments passed… The little fennec should've grumpily opened the door by now, Nick knocked again, but after nobody replied he decided to come in anyway, the door wasn't locked, strange. He's probably high or something like that, or so Nick thought.

Nick walked into the cramped, dusty apartment, a little hideout of sorts for them, a small base of operations. The air was dry and stale, but you can't ask for more when you're living around these parts. He noticed the single bedroom was closed, Finnick was probably in there sleeping, and you don't want to get him angry, especially when he's drunk.

Nick crawled just in front of the door, pressing one of his foxy ears onto the wood, as sly and cunning as he is, Nick has a… soft side for Finnick, but really, who can resist the cute little fennec. He expected to hear deep snoring, but what he heard was what sounds like whimpering. "Finn? Are you in there?" Nick uttered into the door, a hint of worry in his voice. All he had for reply was a snarl. Nick can't help but start to panic, "Don't tell me the night howlers got you!" A myriad of thoughts went to his head, what should he do? He didn't have much time, any second now Finnick is going to smash through the door and tear his head apart, any second now, any moment now. And he can't call the cops either! He needed to handle this himself. Nick slowly but surely grabbed the door handle, shivering, and slowly pushed against the creaky door, keeping his eyes open and preparing to jump and scurry away at any moment. He opened the door all the way, scanning the room to look for his possibly aggressive little friend. Finnick was laying on the ground with his, almost glowing eyes directly glaring at the bigger fox, shivering and whimpering all the way. "C-Calm down F-Finn, I-

Nick gasped as Finnick suddenly jumped at his face, he tried to move away but the desert fox was too fast, but instead of biting his face off, he instead pushed their lips together, pulling them into a kiss. Nick was lost for words, he just closed his eyes and opened up his maw to the smaller fox's tongue. Finnick's small, slightly dry tongue slipped into his mouth, licking and lapping inside the much bigger fox's maw. Nick felt a weird urge to join in, lapping back at the intruding tongue, exchanging fluids, he… didn't understand why Finnick was doing this, but he didn't mind, it felt too good. Finnick passionately grinded his muzzle against him, grunting and panting his lust and desire, flailing his tongue inside the red fox's maw, wanting to touch every single corner of it. With or without the night howlers, Finnick was an aggressive kisser, that's for sure.

After a long, sloppy kiss, Finnick pulled away, his usually golden cheeks were practically glowing deep red, and his eyes were starting to water in a begging way. He climbed down the bigger fox's body and laid his head on Nick's neck, nuzzling at it gently but affectionately and he started to sob slowly onto his friend's red fur. Nick was speechless seeing the usually smug fennec like this. "I- *sob* I'm sorry Nick!, I-.. I, it's *sob* mating season, I can't hold it together and I… *sob* I- I…" "sssshhhh" Nick interrupted, pulling the tiny delicate fennec onto a tight, snug embrace, "Don't worry, I know how you feel, I…. I guess… I'm feeling pent up too, I… kinda have a thing for males". Finnick was caught in surprise, he always thought he was so sick and alone to feel these gay feelings, his parents drove that into his mind when they kicked him out of the house after he came out to them, so many years ago. "W-Wow… I- I" Finnick was caught by surprise, but before he could say anything Nick shushed him up again. "Don't worry Finni, I'll help you with your little… problem~" Nick said teasingly while glancing at the fennec's pink tip, just popping out of it's slit.

Nick carried the smaller fox up to the bed, laying him down on the back, being uncharacteristically gentle. They both laid side by side on the bed, staring at each other lovingly as Finnick slowly unbuttoned Nick's green shirt, setting the tie aside before crawling down to his trousers and taking a deep sniff, and unzipping it as well, exposing the larger fox's sheathed penis. Nick gave a helping hand, pulling his pants down and throwing them away, sitting on top of him, with the love-rod now fully in his sights, Finnick gave a long, deep lick at it, before gently nibbling on the tip. "Can I… taste it?" Finnick asked. "Sure little buddy~", Finnick immediately started suckling on the tip, suckling on it like he was a young kit in need of his mother's milk. Nick moaned lightly in pleasure, his shaft starting to get engorged by the stimulation. It kept growing, 5 inches, 6 inches, 7 inches. Finnick was wide eyed as the bigger fox's cock kept on enlarging until it reached an impressive 8 inches, he had no idea how he was going to take it in his virgin tail-hole later! Finnick was inexperienced in this blow-job thing, all the sex he had was with a few females, and they never felt… satisfying. It never felt right. But this, this felt great. Soon he began deep-throating the slimy rod in front of him, taking small licks at the tip, the pre spurting out every so often like a reward, for being a good slut. His hand grabbed and played around with the red fox's sack, the air smelled of strong musk emanating from the bigger male. It intoxicated him, he wanted more, he wanted Nick to take him, to breed him raw.

Just as Nick was nearing the edge, Finnick suddenly pulled away, leaving Nick panting and waiting. Finnick then crawled up the much bigger fox's warm furry body, hugging his friend in a gentle embrace. Finnick laid on top of the bigger fox's furry chest, there he could feel and hear Nick's heartbeat, he could smell his musky scent, it was intoxicating, dominating. His own member was starting to throb, needy, in expectation of what he wanted to do next. He wanted to feel the 8 inch shaft inside him. "Nick… do you want me to continue or… do you want to… mate me?", Finnick shyly asked his partner, Nick was pretty happy to comply: "I would love to mate with you, Finni~".

Finnick smiled and got up. He slowly rolled and lowered himself onto his stomach, instinctually stretching his front legs out and hanging his ass high in the air, like a bitch in heat preparing to be mated. He raised his bushy golden tail, presenting his sensitive, virgin tail-hole to Nick, a tiny pink circle nestled under his tail, it looked so cute, so innocent, not ready to be intruded by Nick's much bigger foxhood. In this moment Finnick felt like all of his pride was evaporating. He was Nick's now, ready to be prodded and touched, he always wondered how it would feel to be doing this with another male, but he never imagined that his first time doing anal sex would be with his con partner. Nick leaned closer and gently grabbed his butt cheeks, slowly caressing his friend's soft fennec fur, running his finger in circles around the cute little tail-hole. Finnick whimpered in expectation at this teasing, snarling at the bigger fox after he's had enough, only to get a slap on his back end in response. Nick chuckled and prodded against the entrance with his snout, taking short sniffs, it had the lovely smell of musk, something that you could only get from a pristine young male like his friend.

Finnick yipped in surprise when he felt a rough, wet tongue pushing against his inexperienced entrance, demanding entry. He let a faint moan escape his maw as Nick started lapping at his tail-hole, eating him out from behind. His tail wagged side to side in delight as the rough texture of the red fox's tongue rubbed against his sensitive nerves, the pleasure was soothing and unimaginable. Nick's saliva slowly slickened the fennec's entrance, preparing him for what was going to happen next. Finnick was panting quite intensely now, calling out his friend's name between breaths "Nick, Nick, ah! Nick!". The rough tongue slowly spread his rear lips apart, pushing into his unexplored caverns. Nick was pushing his lovely tongue in and out, mimicking the motions of sex, he pushed it deep into Finnick's tailhole, rubbing and pushing against places Finnick never knew he had.

Finnick looked back, to see that his own member was all out in the open, erect from all the stimulation, needy. He blushed deep crimson red when he saw that it was much, much smaller than his friend's, and he somehow felt… inferior, submissive, ready to be used… He liked it. Nick must've felt the same way, because he pulled out his wet tongue at that moment, licking his muzzle clean, admiring the musky male taste before grabbing the fennec's tiny, almost feminine hips, preparing to mount him as he would a female. "G-go gently please…" the usually overconfident Finnick uncharacteristically said, kind of worried about his first time, but with a hint of excitement and suspense in his deep voice. Nick just chuckled with his characteristic sly foxy grin, before lining his rod up with Finnick's virgin entrance.

Finnick felt his rear lips being spread apart, his inexperienced ring muscle tightening against the unexpected intruder. Nick felt a bit of resistance, but a swift, hard thrust and his tip was finally inside his new mate's warm, tight walls. Finnick gasped in surprise, but he didn't have much time to relax, as Nick started pushing his thick fox meat deeper into him, much too fast for the smaller fox to adjust, stretching his virgin walls to the limits. Finnick grunted in pain, but he enjoyed it, he always dreamt of being dominated and rutted by another male, and his mind was clouded in ecstasy. After pushing his rod half-way in, Nick quickly pulled out, and slammed back in at full speed, Impaling the much smaller fox all the way to the thick veiny knot (it couldn't fit in just yet), their soft furry balls slamming together. Finnick cried like never before, gasping and panting at the pain but also the pleasure, he felt so full and complete, clenching at all of the amazing 8 inches of his friend's foxhood, he wanted to feel all of it, every ridge every inch, rubbing and twitching inside of him, prodding against his prostate, slowly milking him of his seed, leaking out of his unattended member.

Nick grunted and pulled out again, thrusting in and out of the submissive male at an ever increasing speed. In the intense pounding Finnick started pushing back against his mate, too, he wanted to feel all of that amazing cock inside him, he wanted to pleasure his male. At first the thrusts were erratic, but soon they started synchronising in perfect harmony. The room was filled with a 'thwap - thwap - thwap' noise as their balls slammed together every time Nick hilted, his massive rod even bulging out of the tiny fennec's body, traces of blood slowly leaked out of his partner's raw tail-hole, he was worried Finnick's body would break! Finnick on the other hand didn't care, he kept thrusting back madly, saliva drooling out of his maw and onto the mattress. "Who's my cockslut?" Nick asked teasingly in the madness, "I'm your slut! Take me Nick!". Finnick blushed deep red after he realised what he just said. But Nick felt ecstatic hearing those words, Finnick's deep voice sounded like music to his ears. "You asked for it!" Nick grabbed his crazed friend by his chest, lifting him up and pushing him against the bedroom wall, before thrusting at his slut as hard as he can, stretching his hole to the limit.

Copious amounts of pre was leaking out of Finnick's unused member, dropping down to the floor and creating a pool. Nick was starting to leak too, his pre slowly flowing into his mate's rectum. They both thrusted against each other with all their might, but Nick's knot still wouldn't fit in. Finnick was moaning and grunting loudly, his eyes rolled back at the intense pleasure, oh why didn't they do this earlier! Nick was really close now, he needed a release, he wanted to knot his friend, he wanted to unite themselves together, he wanted to breed him, finally unite them as mates. "H-How can AH! it fit?!" Finnick panted away with his tongue out, "I'll make it fit!" The lustful Nick replied. He grabbed Finnick's tiny delicate body —now merely a cocksleave, turned away from the wall, lifted it up and started to slam it against his needy cock, "ah, Ah, AH!" Finnick cried in pain with every slam.

His overstretched hole was forcibly being pried open by the massive knot, he was surprised it didn't tear apart! With one final move Nick lifted the fennec up to his tip, and then slammed themselves together one last time, grinding his knot against the tiny fox's ass with all his strength, before the resistance finally gave way and they locked into place with a deafening pop. The fleshy cock jabbed it's tip onto his prostate again, and Finnick shouted at the top of his lungs as his built up release blew out of his member, ropes and ropes of string shooting onto the walls and the floor. When Nick felt his mate's walls start to clench and milk his shaft, he lost control too, his muscles weakened, sending the two mates falling down to the floor with Nick on top, twitching and pumping his seed into the fennec, almost half a litre of it, in fact. Nick held on to his new mate, he didn't want any drop of his sperm leaking out of Finnick, the knot has sealed the two together. The next 20 seconds felt like 20 minutes, as Finnick felt his friend's spunk fill him to the brim, making him it's new home, a vessel, in a sense impregnating him. His belly was bulging from the copious amount of seed being pumped into his body, intensifying his internal warmth. The two are together now, mates. They just laid there, panting and enjoying the afterglow of sex.

Nick gently caressed his partner, not only in a sexual way, but also in a romantic way. He loved Finnick, and Finnick felt the same way too. "Finnick… Finn?" he didn't answer, but when the little fennec started snoring he knew he had fallen asleep. He himself, was exhausted, and before long, he fell asleep, on the floor, with the sound of drizzle falling on the road outside, cuddling his mate with his knot still tying them together.

* * *

Thanks for reading this story! I'm sorry if I didn't capture the character's personalities well enough, I'll be working on it. Please rate & review, and make suggestions too! Anything's fine, but stuff like Pokémon, Zelda, or maybe Spyro is more of my expertise (the gay-er the merrier, but maybe I can do straight sex as well) Thanks! Lexie signing off!

(Follow me on twitter strlka)


End file.
